


Disgusting.

by orphan_account



Category: Scythelord (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Loss of Innocence, Molestation, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rape, Size Kink, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You wake up to your daddy, Frank, fondling you. Looks like he's easing you up for a fun new game he wants to play with his baby girl.
Relationships: Frank Hernandez/Reader
Kudos: 26





	Disgusting.

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE TW FOR RAPE AND AGEPLAY
> 
> all elements of this fanfiction are solely FICTIONAL.

"Shhh." 

That was all you heard as you opened your eyes, shifting uncomfortably against the sudden feeling of fingers inside of you and the hand squeezing your small breast. Your daddy, Frank, had never played with you while you slept before.

"Don't make a sound, little one. It's okay." The man behind you murmured. But was it okay? You didn't feel okay. You turned your head to see who was behind you, molesting your young body. "It's just me, it's daddy." He cooed. 

"What's going on?" You asked groggily, as Frank hooked your smaller thigh over his, two fingers still deep in your dripping hole. You involuntarily let out a quiet noise as you felt his fingers fuck deeper into your little cunt. He let out a chuckle and slowed down.

"Nothing, baby. I was trying to make you feel good." He whispered, shifting a little and planting a gentle kiss on your neck. You whined a little, your brow furrowing. How could you tell him that you didn't really want it? You were so small.. you didn't know how to tell him "no".

"Daddy... i-it feels weird." You choked, feeling his tongue press against your neck. "I-I'm sorr-"

"Baby." He cut you off, "You told me that when I feel good, you feel good, didn't you?" He gently chided. You nodded, letting out a little sigh. "I feel good right now, baby. You don't want me not to feel good, right~?" He said gently, tongue gently tickling your ear lobe. 

"I-I'm sorry daddy... keep going." You said reluctantly, his fingers sliding in and out of you. You heard his breathing hitched and his movements become a bit sloppy as you felt the twitch of his cock under his pants against your little unclothed ass. Truth be told, Frank didn't care whether or not you felt good. He was just using you to get himself off, and your reluctance was only getting him off more. His free hand felt all over your small body, making a weird feeling grow in your stomach, as well as your virgin pussy. 

"Good girl." He simply replied.   
Daddy had only ever put his fingers inside of you, opting to use your mouth as his hole of choice, but today he wanted to see if you were ready to take him into that tight little hole. The feeling of his fingers seemed to excite you less over the week he'd started playing with you, and he wanted to change that. "Do you wanna play a different game tonight, little one?" Frank asked gently, stroking your side softly with his free hand. You melted into the touch, curious about his new game.

"What are we gonna play, daddy?" You asked innocently, watching him smirk as he laid you on your back against the bed. 

"Well first," he thought a moment, I have to ease her up somehow, "how about I do this.~" He chuckled darkly, spreading your small legs and leaning his head towards your little cunt, which was wet and puffy with arousal. You felt a tongue lap up your slit, to which you moaned and tried to squeeze your legs shut, but to no avail. He was holding them in place. 

"O-oh, dada.." you whimpered as he kissed into you, looking up at you and letting out a hum of recognition against your pussy. You were curious of what was gonna come next, but you didn't ask. His tongue felt too good.

He continued eating your little pussy out for a while before he'd had his fill, backing up and watching you shrink back as the cool air made the spit on your cunt even colder. You looked up at him, gulping." 

"What happens now?" You asked nervously, watching Frank pull down his pants.

"Daddy wants to put it in your pussy, baby." He rumbled, crawling on top of you and making you watch as he lubed his cock with his spit. Your nethers leapt at the thought of this, but you were worried. It looked so big, how could it fit inside you? "Don't worry, I'll put it in slow." He reassured, pinning your wrists above your head with one hand and gently guiding his tip against your tight little hole. It slid in with no issue, adequately lubed. You felt yourself tense up a bit. 

"I-is it gonna fit?" You asked nervously, abdomen erupting with heat as you felt him slowly push in further. 

"I'll make it fit." He threatened, pushing in further. It stopped feeling good after around 3 inches. 

"O-ow, that hurts!" You whimpered, trying to free your wrists from his grip. He didn't relent, only pushing in further. Tears pricked at the corners of your eyes.

"Shut up and behave." Frank scolded. "You're gonna make me feel good. It doesn't matter how you feel. You'd better be happy that daddy feels good." He hissed, harshly pushing the remaining two inches of his length inside of you. You yelped, trying desperately to pull away from him. The tears were spilling out of your eyes, rolling down your cheeks and wetting the baby hairs by your ears. 

From there he began to slowly thrust, relishing in the tightness of your young, previously unused cunt. It was so big that you could feel it twitching inside of you. The pain in your abdomen began to subside as you got used to his slow pace. Maybe it did feel a little good, you tried to convince yourself. 

"Ohhh fuck, g-good girl. That's it.~" He growled as his pace began to pick up. You quietly whined as you felt his cock grinding against your insides. It felt so funny, and you didn't understand why it felt like that. You weren't sure whether or not you enjoyed the sensation. Your body involuntarily tried to squirm away from the feeling, so maybe it was bad. 

"D-daddy..." you mumbled, heart stopping as he shot an annoyed glare at you. 

"Make it quick, toy." 

"I-I don't like it." You admitted. It was almost as if he didn't hear you, his thick cock beginning to fuck your little hole faster. Your heart dropped. "D-daddy, please stop... you can use my m-" 

You were cut off by a hand against your mouth. 

"Shut your mouth." Frank growled, his pace becoming faster. Your eyes began to burn with tears again as you felt him violate you. 

You began to cry as he slammed into you, unable to move out of sheer terror. Whatever daddy wanted, he got, and this was no exception, evident by how carelessly he ruined your little pussy. Your hopeless sobs were muffled by his large hand, and they became weaker with every slap of his skin against yours. 

He abruptly pulled out, causing you to scream into his hand. He growled, turning you over onto your hands and knees and pulling your hips right into his, ramming his cock into your sore pussy. You cried more, feeling him roughly make a fist with your hair and push it down into your pillow. 

"Go ahead and cry, you disgusting bitch. I bet you like this. I bet you've always wanted to feel me ruin you." He huffed carelessly, slamming into you and humping his cock against your insides. "You're a good toy. I'll make you learn to enjoy this." He muttered, taking his free hand and roughly slapping your firm little ass, leaving a red hand mark. You yelped at the stinging sensation. He again grabbed your hip, hard enough to bruise, and began pulling you into his rough thrusts again. 

His breaths grew more labored, as did yours. You couldn't explain the feeling that was going on inside of you. You wanted to enjoy it.. but you knew it was so wrong. Daddy was raping you, and you had no say in what he did to you. This would probably take some time to adjust to. For the time being, you decided to try and push the bad feelings aside and please him.

"Ohh baby, you're gonna make me cum. You're doing such a good job pleasing me, I'll have to think of a reward for you." He huffed. "Ever since you quieted down and stopped fighting daddy you've been making him feel very good, baby." He reassured you, noticing you faintly moaning into the pillow. His aura darkened. "You're enjoying this, aren't you baby." He chuckled. 

All you did was nod, gripping the pillow tightly to your face and letting out exhausted moans. You felt your abdomen growing warmer and more tingly by the second, with every rough thrust of his adult cock into your young little slit. He let out a sadistic laugh, letting go of your hair and now gripping both of your hips. 

He fucked harder and deeper into you, listening to you moan and whimper into your pillow. You felt something bubbling up inside you, about to bubble over as you felt his thrusts get rougher and more spaced out. 

"A-ahh fuck, baby, I'm gonna-" he stopped, slamming into you one more time before letting out a relieved moan and cumming into your tight little cunt so hard it spilled out. That drove you over the edge, and that funny feeling in your little girl parts spread throughout your whole body. You could barely come down from your high as you felt him grinding his cum covered cock against your little insides before finally calming down, catching his breath.   
"Ah... hah.. fuck, baby. You did so good." He praised, slowly pulling out. "I wanna see you push daddy's cum out of you." He groaned, watching satisfied as you pushed a sizeable load of his seed out of you. 

"I sleepy.." you whined, looking up at him. 

"That's okay. Let me get you cleaned up and you can come to bed with me tonight."


End file.
